Mi adorado principe azul
by zhikizzme
Summary: ¿Que harian ustedes si de noche a la mañana consiguen un principe azul? Bueno, en este fic, veremos lo que Sakuno ryuzaki haria. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicas, este es mi regalo por tenerme tanta paciencia y apoyarme tanto; D

Dialogo…

"Pensamientos"…

_Hablan en susurros o por teléfono…_

**Nota: Este fic contendrá varias palabras altisonantes, que la verdad, pueden tener cierto significado en cada uno de los países. Así que, disculpen si las palabras son muy groseras o algo así D:**

"_**Mi…adorado príncipe azul"**_

_**Capitulo 1 "En busca del amor"**_

Sakuno Ryuzaki, una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos chocolates, de 22 años, trabajaba en una popular empresa "Lucky Blu", la cual vendía productos cosméticos, los de mejor calidad en todo Japón y pronto internacionalmente, y ella era la muy codiciada mercadologa de la misma.

Ella tenía lindas facciones, un maravilloso cuerpo, una actitud maravillosa y tranquila, aunque era medio…tonta para el amor. Ella no conocía el amor verdadero, elegía a los chicos por su apariencia, creyendo que su actitud seria igual de bonita, pero terminaban siendo unos patanes que solo la querían para una sola cosita.

Ryoma Echizen, un chico de cabellos negros con destellos verdes, y orbes color ámbar, de 22 años, muy guapo y encantador, aunque solo de apariencia, tenia actitud fría hacía la gente que no conocía, era seria y distante, usualmente colocaba esa pared que hacía que alejaras de él. Tenía un maravilloso cuerpo, que gustó de muchas mujeres, pero ahora había sentado cabeza, solo su chica tendría ese placer, pero él no había tenído el placer de encontrar a la chica que se mereciera ese honor. El al igual que la pelirroja trabajaba como un popular mercadologo en la empresa "4ever Mine" que producía los más populares perfumes para hombre y mujer.

Iba caminando por el centro, pero una chica llamo su atención, cierta pelirroja que caminaba por la calle, iba llorando y maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan ingenua, esto lo encontró algo encantador, parecía niña cuando la regañaban, aunque se preguntó ¿Por qué lloraría? Sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación, él no necesitaba saber eso.

De pronto una anciana se le acerca a él, sonriéndole de forma diabólica.

-¿Qué haces aquí jovencito? Tan solito y abandonado en esta calle donde usualmente vienen parejas de enamorados-le cuestiona la anciana, que era pelirroja y tenia ojos chocolates.- ¿A quién miras? ¿Eh?-dice mirando en la misma dirección que él.

-"Así que por eso la chica esta aquí, por un problema amoroso"-dedujo- Ando dando un paseo, no vi a donde me llevaron mis pies –dijo restándole importancia-y no, no miro a nadie en especifico-dice el azabache quitando su mirada de la de orbes chocolates.

-¿En serio? Porque juraba que mirabas a mi nieta-señala a la joven pelirroja del otro lado de calle- Se llama Sakuno Ryuzaki, acaba de cortar con el patán de su novio, bueno ex novio-dijo sonriente.

-¿Nieta?-se preguntó a sí mismo el ambarino-¿Ex novio? ¿Por eso llora?-esa pregunta lo sorprendió al igual que a la anciana.

-Te llama la atención ¿verdad?-dijo perspicaz la anciana pelirroja

-No-dijo fríamente, aunque la verdad que si pero no lo admitiría-Yo solo pensaba que… ¿Cómo podría ayudarla?-dudaba- "Bueno, es mentira en parte, pero si no me gusta ver a la gente triste"-pensó Ryoma.

-¿La quieres ayudar?-preguntó con intenciones ocultas, las cuales pudo notar el azabache.

-Ajá-dudó- ¿Pero en qué manera?

-Bueno, eso te lo explicare bien después, por ahora necesito que seas mi sapo-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Sapo?-preguntó confundido-¿Cómo que sapo?

-Después, hijo, después-después de que dijo esto chasqueo los dedos y Ryoma cayó inconsciente en sus brazos-Me ayudaras, de dos maneras. Las cuales después explicaré.

Sakuno iba caminando por las calles del centro de Japón, recién acababa de salir de su trabajo y, también, de terminar con su novio, claramente recordaba sus palabras: "Eres una maldita, desde un principio sabias que yo solo te quería para eso. Ademas si que eres una pequeña ingenua, cada chavo que este contigo solo te buscara para aprovecharse, te lo aseguro" .El maldito era él. Y no es que fuera idiota, obviamente no se entregaba a cualquiera solo porque si. Realmente necesitaba encontrarse otro tipo de novio, bonito, pero nada extravagante.

Estos eran sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto voltea a ver a una señora con capucha, llevaba cargando una tina con sapitos dentro, y de ésta colgaba un letrerito que decía "Sapos encantados, auténticos y garantizados". Esto le llamó la atención, así que le pidió a la anciana que le explicara.

-Se convierten en príncipes-le extendió un cuadernillo-solo sigue las instrucciones

Obviamente la chica no le creyó, pero la señora tomó un pequeño sapo, y se lo entregó.

-No tienen costo alguno, solo tómalo, sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra y mañana a esta hora vas a tener a tu príncipe azul- le aseguró

La pelirroja llegó a su casa con una cara de "¿Qué carajo?", ya que tenía al pequeño sapo dentro de una caja, la cual llevaba en sus manos.

-"Pinche vieja loca fumada"-eso pensó cuando saco al sapo de su caja y lo puso en una pecera vacía que reposaba en su sala-Y mas pinche vieja loca fumada yo por aceptar el sapo.

La pelirroja se sentó en su sillón, estirando sus piernas y por primera vez en el día, sintiéndose relajada. Miró el teléfono inalámbrico, lo tomó en sus manos y marco un numero. Le estaba hablando a su amiga, que al igual que ella tiene una pinche suerte con los hombres: Bien jodida.

sonó cinco veces antes de que contestara un voz dulce y tierna.

-_Moshi-moshi_

-¿Osakada?-preguntó-¿Qué haces?

-_No mucho-_dijo para después soltar una sonora risa-_¿Y tú? ¿Sigues trabajando como esclava de los siglos pasados?_

_-_Ummm…si, pero acabo de llegar de mi casa, estaba en el centro-dijo como si nada.

-_Ummm…y ¿Qué hacías en el centro? ¿Qué compraste?-_preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Me regalaron un sapo que se convierte en príncipe-dice sarcástica.

-_¡Ay! No juegues, ya dime en serio ¿Qué compraste? ¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños?_

_-_¿Solo piensas en eso verdad?-le preguntó y sonrió cuando escucho un sonido que al parecer era su afirmación y después una risa-No pues no, es en serio. Me encontré en la calle a una anciana que vendía sapitos, y me regalo uno. Me dijo que se convertían en príncipes y me entregó un pequeño cuadernillo de barata con las instrucciones.

-_Ummm…-_repitió de nuevo la voz del otro lado-_Pues inténtalo, como sea…_

_-_Te aburre mi platica ¿Cierto?

-_Demasiado, parece cuento de hadas…además estaba medio ocupadita con alguien aquí-_volvió a reír.

-No entiendes ¿Cierto?

-_Obvio que…medio, ¡pero o sea! Necesito cariño ¿Cappici?_

-Eso me sonó a "cuelgas ya o te mato después"-río la chica.

-_Me conoces tan bien…bueno ¡Bye! ¡Te amo! ¡Hablamos luego!-_habló apresuradamente y con las palabras algo atropelladas, ni siquiera espero a que Sakuno le respondiera para colgarle.

-Si adiós, bye te quiero… como sea-le dijo al vacio, o más bien, al sapo que era la única que estaba ahí-Ummm… sí que eres feo sapo ¿Eh?- el sapo pareció entender, por que hizo lo que se podría llamar una mueca de disgusto, la chica al ver esto se tallo los ojos y volvió a mirar al sapo, que seguía siendo un sapo normal como cualquier otro.-Ya, ya lo siento sapito, ya sé que no me tengo que desquitar contigo.

Tomo el pequeño cuadernillo que le había entregado la anciana, y se puso a leerlo en voz alta, para ver si tan siquiera se quitaba un poco la sensación de soledad. Convertir al sapo en principe bastaba solamente con alimentar al bicho cada media hora exactamente durante 24 horas exactas, día y noche, sin retrasarse un minuto ni saltarse una comida porque de lo contrario el hechizo no se rompería y el sapo seguiría siendo un asqueroso sapo. Pero al volver a leer el instructivo casi se le van los ojos.

"Aclaración: Los sapos encantados se alimentan de amor cada media hora exacta debes decirle a tu sapito palabras cariñosas, tiernas, piropos, hacerle sentir que no es un sapo, sino un príncipe, para que efectivamente se convierta en uno"

- No manches-dijo-¿Qué clase de chingadera es esta?

Pero bueno, a falta de quehacer, porque no tenía ni con quien salir, dijo: Vamos a hacerlo.

Bueno este es un fic, que adapte de un PodCast.

Al final de que acabe este, subiré el original. :3

Van a ser como unos 5 capitulos, pero no van a ser muy largos.

:D Espero les haya gustado…

¡No olviden un review!

¡Los amooooo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza ¡Gomene! Pero estuve fuera de mi casa :*( lejos de mi PC xD pero aun así esta vez prometido que cada viernes subo capi de este fic ¬¬ pero si no dejan reviews… uOu me deprimiré. xD jajajaja

Bueno de verdad espero que me dejen un lindo comentario sobre mi historia ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Escribo mal? ¬¬ Demonios no tenían que responder tan rápido: si xD

Bueno ahora si lo disque importante y Lu me matara por esto…El "fic" xD xP Lu sabes que te amo ¿verdad? : D

––

_**Capitulo Anterior…**_

No manches–dijo–¿Qué clase de chingadera es esta?

Pero bueno, a falta de quehacer, porque no tenía ni con quien salir, dijo: Vamos a hacerlo.

––

Eran las 8:15 de la noche, la castaña se encontraba sentada en el sillón tenía las piernas dobladas, y la pecera se encontraba a su lado, abrió la tapa de ésta y la volvió a cerrar, la abrió de nuevo y la cerró de nuevo. Después de hacer esto como unas 20 veces seguidas, sacó al pequeño sapo y lo puso sobre sus dos manos. Lo miró detenidamente y llegó a una conclusión.

–Estas bieeeen feo–soltó una pequeña risa, pero de nuevo al mirar al sapo la miraba con una cara de enojo, que hasta se espantó– Ya, ya perdón. ¿Quién iba a pensar que hasta los sapos se enojan? Pfff…que chafa–soltó otra pequeña risa, pero de pronto tomo aire y soltó– Eres tan hermoso…¡ay! Te amo…

Se sintió tan pendeja. Pero de repente una luz dorada salió del animalejo, una luz tan intensa que la deslumbró, y de hecho pareció escuchar el sonido de unas campanitas.

–¡No manches! ¿Qué paso?–fue la única expresión que le salió, pero de pronto voltea a ver al sapo y era un sapo común y corriente, frio y resbaladizo y además bien pinche feo.

–Dios…me estoy volviendo loca–volvió a mirar al sapo, quien seguía mirándola en espera de algo–Y ahora hasta siento que entiendo al pinche sapo…no te pases, pero si lo intento de nuevo…¿Sucederá lo mismo?... Demonios realmente quiero un príncipe

––

Eran las 8:45 en punto, volvió a tomar al sapo en sus manos, lo miró por unos segundos, respiro hondo y por fin habló.

–¡Eres un príncipe! ¡El más hermoso de todos! ¡Aww! ¡Te amoo!–la luz dorada fue mucho más intensa que antes y el sonido de las campanas pareció envolverla.

Quien sabe que le estaba pasando a Sakuno, pero cada media hora exactita lo hacía, le cantó canciones, le recitó poemas, le dijo que lo amaba, lo hermoso que era, y cada vez la luz era muchísimo más intensa y el sonido de las campanas mucho más intenso.

Prefería no comer, no dormir, no iba al baño con tal de seguir con el proceso del pinche sapo feo, ella pedía que se convirtiera en príncipe.

Todo ese día se dedico a su sapito, fue un día completo haciendo eso. Pero ya al anochecer las 8:14, se moría de sueño, estaba tan cansada, que pareció drogarla tanto sueño .Se dirigió a su cama, junto con el sapo, se recostó. Miro al sapo y le soltó un beso en el hocico. Después de esto cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, pero el sapo empezó a brillar intensamente. Poco a poco fue cambiando de forma hasta convertirse en un hombre, especificando Ryoma. Solo que la única diferencia es que sus ojos no eran de color ámbar, si no azules.

–¿Qué carajos hago aquí?–se mira, y estaba completamente desnudo–¡Y peor aun desnudo!

De pronto una nube se formó en frente de él, haciendo que retrocediera. Cada vez era más grande, hasta que de repente la anciana pelirroja salió de esta.

–¡Hola chico!–la anciana lo miro de abajo hacia arriba–Bueno debería decir ¿Grandote?– el chico se puso rojo como jitomate y solo pudo quitarle la cobija a la castaña para taparse él.

–¿Me podría explicar por qué demonios era un sapo? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? ¿Y por qué estoy alado de…–por fin miró a la castaña, quien solo traía una blusa de tirantes y sus bragas, el chico solo pudo pasar saliva–a lado de esta chica quien ni siquiera conozco?

–La conoces–le reprochó la anciana–tu pediste ayudarla ayer en la noche.

–¡Pero no de esta manera!–le reclamó el peli-verde–Además ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer?¿Eh?

–Es la única manera en la que ella entenderá, tu harás lo que te diga, porque además de que no tienes opción en tu interior quieres ayudarla más que nadie.

El peli-verde solo pudo callar, volteo a ver a la chica, hablaba en sueños y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban sin parar. No era tan desalmado para dejarla sola aunque eso no necesariamente incluía ser un sapo.

–Bien…pero antes explícame ¿Qué debo hacer? Dependiendo de eso decidiré

–Bien–sonrió la anciana–haremos esto…

––

La castaña se revolvió en su cama, se desperezó como de costumbre pero al tentar la cama en busca de su teléfono celular, encontró algo mucho más grande. Abrió los ojos y había un hombre al lado suyo. Primero se tallo los ojitos, todavía seguía con sueño y se volvió a acostar, pero después de haber analizado lo que vio, abrió los ojos como platos y volteo hacia él. Se quedo impactada, o sea el tipo estaba buenísimo, desnudito, listo para comérselo. El peli-verde abrió los ojos y volteo a verla.

–Gracias por romper el hechizo, soy tu príncipe–le dijo el peli-verde sintiéndose totalmente estúpido– ¿Me amas?–le preguntó

No necesitó pensarlo ni dos veces.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Te amo! ¡Chiquito baby! ¡Si estas como quieres!–esta última frase hizo reír por dentro a Ryoma.

–Mientras más me ames…más hermoso seré–estaba perfecto y serlo aun mas…le encantó a la castaña–Dime que me amas…–le pidió, al parecer este juego no era tan malo, era demasiado divertido.

–¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Chiquito hermoso!–le respondió eufórica la chica.

–¿Cuánto me amas?–preguntó seductoramente el oji–azul.

–¡Utaa! ¡Mucho! ¡Un buen! ¡Demasiado!–exclamó emocionada.

–¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por mi?–¿Esta chica estaba loca? Era divertida, pero medio tonta.

La castaña como idiota, de verdad como pendeja.

–Toodo mi amor ¡Todo! ¡Lo que me pidas!–"obviamente" Sakuno solo decía esto porque, pues no quería perder esa noche de pasión que tanto le urgía. Porque ya hablando con la verdad, estaba medio necesitada de…pues de cariño.

––

Entonces le compró a su príncipe ropa, porque obviamente no podía andar desnudito por ahí, bueno ella era feliz y le encantaba, pero no le iba a dar esa dicha a las demás viejas de la calle, no ni madres.

–Pero no de esta ropa–le reclamó el chico–vamos a aquella tienda–señaló un emporio. Era majestuoso y claramente, ahí, la ropa no era nada barata, y más aun si él escogía la más cara.

Toda debía ser de marca, claro que resultó ser un "poquito" fino el chico, pero valía la pena si tenía tremendo papacito en casa.

Pero además, tenía que llevarlo a comer y a cenar a los mejores restaurantes de lujo que había en la ciudad. Y claro Sakuno tenía que pagar por todo.

––

Bueno chicas y chicos que leen este intento de fic xD

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

o sea el próximo viernes ¡Sayo-sayo!

….::°*~Zhikizzme~°*::….

….::°*~Peqee Tiger~°*::….


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos!

Ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo este tercer capítulo. Realmente espero les este gustando.

––

Un día Ryoma se tomó el automóvil de Sakuno sin avisarle, quería ir a pasear y ella se encontraba muy entretenida lavando SU ropa, realmente hace mucho tiempo que no hacían todo por él, era…tan relajante.

Iba conduciendo tranquilamente, cuando de pronto la anciana aparece a su lado con un "puff". Esto casi provoca que choque, realmente lo asusto, pero por primera vez agradecía que fuera demasiado calmo con todo.

–¿¡Qué le pasa! ¡Por su culpa casi choco!– gritó furioso el peli-verde.

–Si eso era lo que quería que hicieras–respondió con una gran tranquilidad la anciana.

–¡Esta loca!–dijo aun más furioso–¿¡Por qué! ¿Quiere que muera o qué?

–No, de ninguna manera–lo miró con unos ojos que escondían algo– Pero ¿no te gustaría saber cuál será la reacción de mi nieta cuando vea SU carro medio, no, medio no totalmente destrozado?–en sus labios se formó una risa malévola–Te apuesto a que no se enoja.

Era cierto ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se enojaría? Era obvio ¿No? Todo mundo se enojaría si su carro fuera destrozado en un accidente y más si fuera por ser un imprudente.

–Obviamente se enojaría–respondió naturalmente y, claro, ya más tranquilo.

–¿Quieres apostar?–dijo perspicazmente la anciana.

–¿Cuánto?–le respondió de igual manera el oji–azul.

–Pongámoslo, no en precio monetario, sino en lo que mi nieta hará contigo

–¿Hará conmigo?-preguntó intrigado el joven.

–No, mejor, en lo que TÚ harás con ella.

–Señora, que no hice ya con ella–dijo triunfal el peli-negro– Bueno, ella fue la que saltó hacia mí. Y pues no me podía negar ¿Cierto?

–Mmm… ¿En serio?–pregunta sin emoción la anciana, lo mira de arriba abajo y el chico solo pudo sentirse algo incomodo es como cuando te presentas con la familia de tu novia y te revisan para ver si no estás defectuoso– Bueno que no se repita, porque me encargare de que te echen de tu trabajo, de que eliminen tus cuentas bancarias, te quedes sin departamento y lo demás, bueno ya pensaré en algo-lo peor del caso es que lo dijo con la cara más seria que había conocido.

El chico se quedo con cara de impactado ¿Realmente podía hacer eso? Claro que no, no podía hacer eso, no era la dueña del banco, no era su jefa. No definitivamente no debía creerle.

–Y te repito, créeme. Si te convertí en un sapo…¿No crees que pueda modificar cosas tan triviales como esas?

–O–okei, entendido. Nada de Hanky–Panky de nuevo– de verdad era terrorífica esta señora, demasiado– Entonces ¿en qué consiste la apuesta?

–Mejor volvamos a lo monetario. Si yo gano, tú, en un futuro cuando esto acabe, le pagaras el doble de lo que ella gasto en ti.

–Ah ¿Eso? Por mi está bien–dios era algo trivial. Obviamente él no tenía que pagar nada, se supone que estaba ayudándola, pero bueno las tenía ganadas. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse ya las tenia de ganar– Pero ¿Cómo pretende que choque?

–Así…–tronó sus dedos y un auto apareció en frente de ellos, Ryoma sintió un fuerte sabor a sake en su boca, y la anciana solo desapareció.

Al final de cuentas el hecho quedo así:

Ryoma fue el que chocó con el otro coche, la dueña del coche era una anciana que ya conocía, abuela de su actual…¿Novia?, el auto de la anciana quedo un poco dañado del lado derecho, y el auto de Sakuno quedó totalmente destrozado, y Ryoma debía pagar una multa por conducir en estado de ebriedad, la anciana no pidió que se costearan sus gastos, solo fue suficiente con ver llegar a su nieta con cara de desolación a la policía, y claro seria una cara más impactante cuando viera su auto. El cual todavía no terminaba de pagar.

–¿Qué…qué paso?–le preguntó a Ryoma que estaba como si nada sentado en una banca dentro de una celda–Bueno…más que eso ¿Estás bien?–esto último hizo que Ryoma la mirara sorprendido, pero solo por un segundo.

–Si estoy bien, solo una estúpida anciana no sabía manejar–rodó sus ojos–además te hice un favor

–¿Un favor?–preguntó confundida la peli-roja.

–Sí, el coche estaba medio barato, muy feo…además yo no me veía bien en el. Y créeme que necesito algo fino–le guiñó un ojo.

–Bueno, pero al menos deberías estar agradecido con que la señora no levantó cargos–ignoro sus comentarios y esperó tranquilamente a que el policía abriera la celda y que él saliera–pero no tomes y conduzcas idiota, eso es imprudente y aun más idiota–le soltó un ligero zape–me preocupaste…–dijo al final con la voz un poco cortada.

Algo en el interior de Ryoma se movió ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él si acaba de estrellar su auto, insultar a una anciana que no tenía nada que ver, y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué habrá dicho todo eso? ¿Realmente quería ver cuál era su reacción tanto así?

Ambos se fueron a casa tan pronto como salieron de la policía, Sakuno llegó a terminar de lavar la ropa y Ryoma solo se sentó a verla. Realmente era increíble esa chica, perdonar algo así y todavía preocuparse por él, si que era estúpida. Definitivamente la haría enojar, realmente lo lograría.

Y Bueno, Sakuno estaba tan endiosada que dejó pasar lo del auto diciendo "Son cosas materiales quien se fija". Pero el tipo creídisimo, no paraba de recordarle que era una afortunada de tenerlo. Y claro con el tiempo las exigencias fueron aumentado.

Además de darle un coche nuevo, tuvo que darle vacaciones, gran parte de su sueldo, en fin todo lo que le pedía. Obviamente con esto, tuvo que trabajar horas extras y su príncipe empezó a quejarse.

–Cariño, ya no me atiendes– dijo el peli-verde entrando a la cocina– Pasas muchas horas fuera de la casa. Me siento solo ¿Sabes?– quien iba a pensar que iba a ser él quien dijera eso– Ya no me amas como antes ¿Verdad?–dijo en un tono melodramático.

–No, mi amor, no. Te amo como no tienes idea–la castaña se encontraba cansada y no tenía ni ganas de pelear-De verdad

El peli-verde solo pudo sonreír su objetivo estaba siendo alcanzado.

––

Bueno niñas como les dije, esto sería corto. xD

Y como no tengo nada más que decir y me recién me levanto de una siesta

-.- vacaciones me aburro…¬¬ no tenía nada que hacer

~apuesto a que muchas dijeron "¡que floja!"

¬w¬ yo también digo lo mismo -.- soy una floja irremediable.

Y bueno antes que otra cosa ¡Disculpen por no contestar los reviews del primer capi!

T^T no recuerdo por qué no los conteste -.- pero aun así perdón…

¡Ahora si a contestar reviews!

_**Luz de Angel…**_

Jajajajaja me alegra que pueda hacerte reír O.O

te recuerdo que te amo…así que no quiero morir xD

Tu eres la mejor ¡I lov u!

_**Cainar06…**_

¡Hola! Creo que eres nueva lectora ¿Verdad? ¡Kya! ¡Genial! ^^

¬¬ Estoy de acuerdo el sapo debería de estar consintiéndola pero ~suspiro~ muchos hombres son así….¬¬ y no digo muchos porque yo tenga mi príncipe azul xD si no porque quiero creer que no todos son así de aprovechados…. ¬¬ xD jajajajajaja ¡Gracias por pasarte por el Fic!

_**Aifonsy…**_

Jajajajaja Me alegra que te gustara ¡Yo también creo que Saku esta loca!

¬¬ me pregunto a quien se parecerá xD jajajajajaja

_**Ryosakulovers…**_

Jaja xD todos queremos un sapito y mas si ese sapito se convierte en Ryoma *o* ~baba

Jaja xD Espero te guste esta conti jaja xD Y también espero que se vayan respondiendo todas tus preguntas xD que son muchísimas jaja

_**Viicky2009…**_

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi ¡Já eres la segunda que dice que Saku esta loca!

Y aquí te traigo la conti Cuidate tu también

_**Janita-chan…**_

Me suena a que eres nueva pero no xD como que siento que ya habías comentado antes ¿verdad? xD Bueno Me alegra haberte hecho reír. T^T los hombre nos hacen quedar como tontas ¬¬ y esta vez lo digo por experiencia propia xD jajajaja Claro ¬w¬ ten por seguro que checo tu fic ¡Hace años que no checo fics! O-O ¬¬ tengo que revisar que nuevos fics *o* hay

…..

Bueno chicas y chicos ~si es que hay alguno, si sí que levanten la mano xD ¬¬ en serio~ xD esto es todo por hoy nos leemos el próximo viernes puntual esta vez subi tarde por que me quede embobada leyendo Skip Beat! *o* mi anime y manga súper mega ultra favoritísimo

¡Ah si! Chicos si aman el manga tenemos ~por que no es solo mia ~ una pagina en el Facebook sobre anime y manga xD ^^ estamos recomendando manga y respondiendo dudas xD pero sobre cualquier cosa sobre anime/manga xD Así que si gustan chéquenla ¿Va?

Les dejo el link pero quiten los espacios para que puedan ver la pag ¿Oki?

_**http : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / A m a m o s - e l - a n i m e - / 1 3 9 2 5 0 3 1 9 4 2 2 9 3 3**_

^^ Bueno chicas las dejo ¿Va?

Espero este fic les este sacando una sonrisa por que ese es el objetivo principal

¡Alegrarlas! Y si alguien quiere quejarse sobre un hombre descarado como este

príncipe-sapo ¬e¬ ¡no duden en contármelo!

_**¡Las amo!**_

…::~*°Zhikizzme°*~::….

…::~°*Peqee Tiger*°~::….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Por favor ¡Lean todo! TODO…**_

_Jajaja xD ¿Qué onda chicas? Bueno ¡Si lo sé! Debia publicar el viernes pero ¡Ah! ¡Les juro que se me fue súper horrible la onda! El viernes me quede súper estup…estupefacta xD viendo videos de unos chicos asiáticos-coreanos-mandarines ¡Ni idea lo que son! ¡Yo solo sé que están buenísimos! ~Baba~ xD jajaja ¡En serio! ¿Nadie los conoce? Se llaman "Súper Junior" xD jajaja nombre súper original xD ah si y también me quede de babas con otro -.- xD jaja ~baba~ se llaman "Shinee" ¡Ah dios! ¡les juro que están buenísimos! xD jajajaja_

_Hahaha ¡Cambiando de tema! En el capi pasado hubo ¡muchas chicas nuevas! ¬¬ Creo por que con esta cabeza mía digan que es un milagro que recuerdo como me llamo xD Bueno siguiendo con el tema, siempre que publico todos sus reviews me llegan a mi correo ^^ así que siempre yo emocionadísima reviso durante toda una semana sin falta mi correo del diario, y como sabrán no los contesto por "Reply review" si no siempre ~SIEMPRE~ los contesto por aquí ¡en cada capítulo al final de la historia siempre están las respuestas de los reviews que me dejan! _

_Y bueno, esta "explicación" viene a que como estaba viendo que hay veces en que personas que me dejaron un review en cada capítulo y después ya no me dejan nada :*( entre en pánico interno T^T por que dije –Que tal si no tienen tiempo- o –Que tal si estaba haciendo otra cosa- y mi loca cabecita comenzó a divagar hasta que llegó una conclusión: -¡Han de decir "si no me responde para que dejarle un review"! -.- y a eso se debe esta súper sesión psicológica que esta de locos -.- Y si lo siento si tienen que leer esto ¡pero no quiero que me dejen de dejar reviews! ¬¬ _

_¡Además me he dado cuenta que no leen hasta el final! Luego les hago peticiones ¡como en el capítulo de PoT! Les pedi que me dijeran algo de ustedes, que les gustaba, etc. ¡Y nadie me contesto! Ah no, si ¡pero fueron solo un par de chicos! Por favor lean hasta el final de todo, porque yo pongo mucho esfuerzo y cariño en escribir cada palabra para ustedes y realmente quiero crecer como escritora porque para mí es algo muy hermoso cuando ustedes me dan cumplidos de mis historias y es simplemente algo que llena mi vida. Realmente espero seguir escribiendo para ustedes, y no duden en decirme si les gusta o no les gusta, si quieren cambiar algo o tienen alguna idea. También me gustaría que si quieren alguna historia de algún anime o manga ¡díganme! ¡Usualmente mi imaginación se desborda con nuevas ideas! _

_Ah si, hablando de eso…T^T ¿les gusta que mis historias sean largas? -.- Bueno solo respondan y después en otro capi explicare bien el asunto -.- ¬¬ ya escribi demasiado xD_

_Já y hoy puse todo mi rollo aquí arriba por qué abajo no lo leen. xD_

––

Las cuentas seguían llegando, y la chica se moría de rabia cuando llegaba a la casa a las 10 de la noche, cansada, trabajando todo el día y encontrarse a su "príncipe" viendo la televisión, obviamente sin hacer nada. Se vio en el espejo y ¡dios! Su mirada estaba apagada, su cabello tenía tanta orzuela, necesitaba con urgencia un buen corte, sus manos ásperas y hacia tanto tiempo que no se compraba ropa nueva, para que el cabron se diera sus lujos.

–Príncipe mío me podrías explicar ¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco en la casa? ¿Por qué no consigues un trabajo? ¿No crees que es hora de que hagas algo?–dijo bastante, por no decir demasiado irritada y molesta– Explícame ¿por qué no haces algo productivo?

–Los príncipes no dan explicaciones baby–le guiño un ojo y volvió a su típico lugar de descanso: el sofá.

Y encima todavía le decía esto. ¿Qué demonios con él? Podía ser un príncipe sexi, guapo, con un cuerpo buenísimo, un súper experto para besar y pues para otro par de cositas, pero esto ya era demasiado. Estaba harta.

Ryoma decidió salir a pasear era aburrido si Sakuno no estaba ahí para molestarla, además ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir haciendo eso? Era exasperante ver a la castaña esforzarse por darle todo lo que le pedía ¿Por qué hacia eso? Por idiota le respondió su conciencia. Además ella parecía seguir atendiéndolo en todo, pero no, o sea ¿Creía que ÉL podría vivir más de 2 o 3 meses sin tocar a una mujer? Pues no, él tenía diferentes necesidades ¿de qué carajo servía que ella se esforzara en darle todo si no le daba lo más importante y bueno es que solo con probar a la chica una vez no bastaba porque, ya admitiéndolo, la chica estaba buenísima y además parecía ser una experta para ese asunto.

De pronto una chica despampanante de cabello purpura y ojos verdes con un súper cuerpo y una hermosa voz se le acerca y le habla delicadamente.

-Cariño ¿me dejas jugar contigo?-le preguntó la rubia seductoramente a lo que Ryoma solo pudo sonreír.

-Hermosa nadie juega conmigo. Yo soy el que juega y de ahí depende de la situación ¿quieres ser mi juguete?-le responde con orgullo y un toque en su voz que hacía que te derritieras.

-Mmm…pues todo depende de cómo trates a tus juguetes, porque si juegas bonito con ellos yo quiero participar.

-No. Yo no los trato bonito, yo pruebo a ver si no se rompen

-Perfecto-respondió con alegría la chica.

Ambos entraron a un hotel de lujo y pasaron el rato "jugando".

Al terminar el juego la chica cayó profundamente dormida mientras que Ryoma se sentía desconcertado ¿Por qué en cada momento pensaba en la castaña? ¿Por qué Sakuno inundaba su mente? Cada vez que tocaba a la rubia se acordaba de Sakuno, realmente se moría por tocarla, por besarla, por hacerle todo lo conocido y lo que queda por conocer. ¿Por qué su corazón se agitaba al solo pensar en ella? No, por favor no era eso. No. No era…

-Amor-las palabras resonaron por todo el cuarto, volteó a ver de dónde provenía la voz y era la anciana que lo había embarcado en todo este show, ahora era el momento para decirle que esto debía acabar que él ya no quería formar parte de ello, que él no se podía enamorar así-Es momento de que todo esto acabe, cuando llegues a tu casa le dirás esto a Sakuno, solo lo tienes que decir así y lo demás queda a tu cargo. Al fin de cuentas que ya te hiciste experto en esto, casi eres actor profesional ¿Neh?

-Está bien…-respondió con un poco de pesar, algo apretaba su pecho pero desconocía que era. Quería saberlo pero a la vez no. Estúpidos sentimientos, estúpido corazón ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de ella? No, no era amor, solo era afecto. Si eso. Como todas las chicas con las que jugó en el pasado y como con la que acababa de jugar. Solo era eso la quería por su cuerpo, si. Se suponía que ya había asentado cabeza pero solo fue una recaída temporal cuando volviera al trabajo, cuando por fin estuviera libre, cuando…se alejara de Sakuno todo…todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Ahora pon atención a lo que le dirás-le ordenó seria la anciana.

Sakuno recién llegaba a la casa, como de costumbre cansada y enojada porque, de nuevo como de costumbre, encontraría a su príncipe sentando en frente del televisor divirtiéndose de lo más lindo mientras ella llegaba a hacer el quehacer. Demonios esto ya era mucho.

Metió su llave en el orificio, giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una oscuridad profunda ¿Qué no estaba? Era tarde y el nunca sale. Bueno aunque ahora que lo piensa ¿Qué hacia él mientras ella estaba en el trabajo? Porque no parecía que estuviera todo el día ahí pegado en el televisor. No definitivamente no. Encendió la luz iluminando el pasillo, se dirigió a la sala y como pensó se encontraba vacía ¿Dónde estaría? Bueno, no había de que preocuparse si era un príncipe tan inteligente no debió pasarle nada.

Se dedico a hacer los quehaceres durante un buen rato, se estaba quedando dormida en la mesa de la cocina cuando pudo escuchar la puerta de la entrada, tranquilamente se paró y se dirigió a la sala. Por que como sabia él de nuevo iría ahí y no a otro lugar.

Dicho y hecho, ahí se encontraba sentado cambiándole de canal al televisor tan tranquilo y libre de preocupaciones. Demonios el solo verlo le producía ulceras en el estomago.

-¿Puedo saber dónde estabas?-preguntó de manera seca y dura la castaña.

-Fui a buscar lo que no tengo en casa porque tú ya no me amas, ya no me atiendes, no te arreglas para mí. Ya no me haces nada. Y si no haces nada por mi me iré te dejare-se puso de pie y soltó un bufido que indicaba orgullo-Si, me voy. Te morirás de tristeza sin porque soy tu príncipe, soy lo mejor que tienes en la vida.

La chica solo pudo quedársele viendo durante unos segundos salió de la sala y subió las escaleras tranquilamente. El peli-verde se quedó extrañado, más bien, decepcionado por su reacción no esperaba que ella fuera de esas chicas que prefieren todo menos a que las dejen como decían "pégame pero no me dejes" que estupidez. Definitivamente eso lo había puesto de mal humor.

Por otra parte la castaña ya en su habitación pensaba en la cantidad de cuentas por pagar, en las horas de trabajo extra, en el cansancio, en la frustración y en la rabia. Estaba encabronadísima, no es mas no estaba encabronadísima estaba emputadisima, si era la palabra que lo definía todo.

Tomo el estúpido manual de instrucciones, ese estúpido librito que había ocasionado todo, y lo empezó a hojear. Algo al final llamó su atención, un pequeño recuadro azul con diminutas letras negras en la última hoja del manual. Estas decían una manera para deshacer el hechizo.

"_Para deshacerse del hechizo basta con hacerle recordar al príncipe que es un sapo. _

_Basta con recordar que tú eres real. _

_Basta con recuperar la fe en ti misma y en tu propia fuerza…_

_Basta con entender que no necesitas de príncipes para ser feliz"_

La castaña bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi muriendo en el intento pero lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo. El peli-verde alarmado por el alboroto se asomo al pasillo y la vio bajar a toda prisa, se preguntaba por qué la emoción pero no dijo nada al ver que la chica se le plantaba en frente con la cara más seria pero divertida que pudo haber visto jamás.

La chica se relajó, tomo aire profundamente y entre abrió la boca esta vez diría todo lo que sentía por que de verdad que a su príncipe ya no lo veía ni tan guapo ni tan hermoso ni tan perfecto.

-¡Eres un pinche y jodido sapo verde, cabrón!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas la castaña quien solo pudo sentirse aliviada y libre de estrés. El peli-verde solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar con el dialogo que había previsto.

-¡Soy tu príncipe! ¡Soy lo mejor de tu vida tu me amas y me necesitas!-respondió de igual manera el peli-verde.

-¡Já!¡Por favor! ¡Eres un pinche sapo verde asqueroso!-le respondió sin vacilo.

-No…-en su voz se notaba algo de inseguridad-¡Tú me amas! ¡Tú no puedes perderme!

La castaña se empezó a reír con ganas, el peli-verde tenía una sonrisa por dentro. Demonios ¿Cuándo aprendió a ser tan buen actor? Ni idea pero al parecer era algo de utilidad.

-¿P-por qué te ríes?-le preguntó el oji-azul.

-O sea…eres un estúpido y feo sapo hueco ¿Quién va a necesitar de semejante animal tan asqueroso, tan feo…?-la chica se descoció ahí, le empezó a decir mil y un cosas que bajaban el autoestima de un sapito que era príncipe, pero como Ryoma no era ese tipo de príncipe nada que ver. Ahora solo esperaba que la anciana actuara para volverlo a convertir en un sapo, demonios esa experiencia no sería nada placentera.

De pronto el peli-verde se empezó a hacer mas chiquito y chiquito hasta volver a convertirse en un sapo, la castaña apresurada lo tomó y salió volando de su casa, necesitaba entregarle ese sapo a la anciana, no lo quería con ella.

Volvió a donde conoció a la anciana esperando que se encontrara ahí y precisamente ahí estaba agradeciendo a dios llegó se detuvo y posó una de sus manos sobre su estomago necesitaba respirar.

-Yo-etto-por fin-dijo seguidamente estaba emocionada, acelerada y feliz así que necesitaba relajarse, soltó un suspiro y por fin pudo volver a hablar- Le quiero regresar a su sapo. Jamás, jamás voy a necesitar de un príncipe tan jodido como este-aseguró y la anciana pudo sonreír desde su corazón.

-Bien hija mía, dame a ese estúpido sapo-Ryoma dentro de la caja solo pudo maldecir mentalmente a la anciana por llamarlo estúpido.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No quiere dinero extra por el reembolso?-le preguntó la castaña con curiosidad, saco varios billetes de su cartera y se los entrego a la anciana, quien solo los enrollo y se los volvió a entregar.

-Toma no es necesario, ahí está el dinero que me diste cuando compraste al sapo-Sakuno solo asintió de verdad sintió el fajo de billetes mas grande.

-Ah ¿segura?-dijo con inseguridad la castaña después de todo negocios eran negocios.

-Sí, bueno hija mía, me tengo que ir cuídate mucho. Échale muchas ganas a la vida y sonríe a cada momento. No te olvides de disfrutar cada cosa que hagas porque nunca las haces dos veces iguales. Y no te olvides de repartir amor a tu seres queridos. Bye-la anciana se metió en un callejón Sakuno iba a seguirla pero desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¿Obaa-san?-se preguntó a sí misma, esas palabras sonaron como a las de su abuela. Ella había desaparecido hace un par de años, le costó muchísimo trabajo a Sakuno salir adelante pero lo había hecho. Sacudió su cabeza, ahora necesitaba mirar hacia enfrente, tenía que triunfar en el trabajo, en la vida y con respecto al amor… dejaría que llegara solo.

La anciana volvió a convertir a Ryoma en un ser humano, esta vez traía ropa puesta ya que estaban en la calle.

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué tengo ropa puesta?-preguntó Ryoma enfurruñado ¿Por qué cuando apareció en la casa de la castaña no le puso ropa?

-Ah bueno. Si quieres te puedo dejar desnudo pero estamos en la calle…-dijo la anciana sin importancia.

-¡No! Esta perfecto así-dijo irritado el chico-Entonces ¿Así acaba todo?-preguntó un poco decaído.

-Sí. Así es como todo tiene que acabar-dijo la anciana con suma seriedad-Creo que le agarraste cierto cariño a mi nieta ¿neh?

-¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡Yo…!-la anciana lo miró con complicidad-Si…yo…si-termino por reconocer.

-Si es deseo del destino ustedes dos se reencontraran y encontraran la felicidad juntos-explicó para después desaparecer con el viento.

-Si es deseo del destino ¿eh? Si es deseo del destino que nos volvamos a ver saltaré sobre ella como si fuera mi presa ¿entendiste anciana? Y esta vez no me importara que me quites todo…-susurró al viento. Después de perderla, pudo aceptar ese sentimiento que lo invadía, porque después de todo, ella era una mujer excepcional. No habría alguien que la igualara y decir que ella no recordaría nada sobre él. Caminó hacia una tienda en busca de algo que comer pero no tenía su cartera. Demonios necesitaba ir a su casa, pero esto se le hizo familiar estaba en la tienda en la que habitualmente compraba. Volteo y el edificio donde él vivía estaba enfrente. Durante todo el tiempo en que vivió en casa de Sakuno olvido que tenía su propio hogar.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, ahora tenía que ver hacia adelante y no rendirse. Lo admitía lo veía difícil porque la iba a extrañar a cada minuto, a cada segundo.

Chicos y chicas ¿qué creen?...

….

…

… ¡que esto no es el final! Falta un capitulito más : D xD jaja

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi y disculpen

¡Hora de contestar reviews!

…

_**Janita-chan**_

_Jajajaja xD Lo siento, como dije arriba -.- es milagro que recuerde como me llamo ¬¬ w y siii ¡claramente recuerdo esa historia maravillosa tuya! O-O si cambiaste tu cuenta ¬¬ -.- no entiendo revise tu perfil y no encuentro tu historia T^T es una de mis favoritas ¿sabes? n.n me alegra que tan buen escritora esté leyendo esta historia de pacotilla -.- xD jajajaja xD Me alegra que te guste y que te este sacando una sonrisa ^^_

_**Mari3304…**_

_Jajaja ¡Hola! Tu si eres nueva ¿Verdad? -.- Espero estar en lo correcto T^T Bueno me alegra que te guste el fic, espero poder seguirte haciendo reír mas y mas y también espero seguir leyéndote en los siguientes capítulos y tal vez, solo tal vez, en otras historias mias ¿Oki? _

_Jajaja xD Si muchas me reclaman por que Saku es medio dejadita, pero ¿Qué te pareció su reacción en este capi? ¿Ah? xD jajaja Y creo que más lejos que amor ~por que no creo que alguien le hablara así a su amorcito~ era muy paciente xD jajajaja ¡Oh si! 100% segura que Saku es la que cumplirá los caprichos y perversiones de Ryoma xD_

_**RyoSakulovers…**_

_xD Jajajaja Me alegra que te haya hecho reír O-O yo tengo miedo de que algún día tenga una suegra así ¬¬ -.- ¡Dios no lo quiera! ¡Ah! Y con respecto al objetivo de Ryoma realmente no lo puse explícitamente aquí en este capi y supongo que tampoco lo diré en el siguiente, así que te lo diré._

_No era mucho problema, es solo que para Ryoma se convirtió en su objetivo personal sacar la personalidad agresiva de Sakuno, por que como sabrás es muy dócil con respecto a todo, muy paciente. Y realmente eso era lo que quería corregir la abuela, por eso se inicio todo esto. Así que sí vemos claramente esto, prácticamente el objetivo de la abuela y de Ryoma se convirtió en el mismo._

_Jajaja xD Yo también opino que es tonta xD Bueno supongo que es porque en parte soy algo agresiva y detesto ser tratada así, y realmente fue difícil ver a Sakuno siendo tratada como chacha, fue algo difícil escribirla así xD Bueno me alegra que te este gustando el fic ¡Y que te divierta!_

_**Aifonsy…**_

_xD Konichiwa ^^ Yo también estaría enojada, lo haría que trabajara como esclavo para pagarlo xD -.- aunque si no hay manera en que no nos preocupemos por Ryoma xD jajajaja Con respecto al objetivo lo explique arriba si es que gustas leerlo xD jajaja ~Review de RyoSakulovers~_

_**Cainat06…**_

_Tu eres nueva ¿No? Creo que no ¿Verdad? -.- xD jajaja me suenas familiar pero de todos modos Jajajaja Bienvenida a este "fic" xD jajaja Zep Ryoma toma ventaja de la situación ¬¬ Y esperemos que la recompensa sea equivalente a la fortuna que se gastó en el dichoso sapo ¡Dah!_

_**Viicky2009…**_

_Jajajaja xD Alegra que te guste el capi ¡Y mas aun que te este sacando una sonrisa!_

_Jajaja xD NO es tu imaginación de verdad es muy buena xD jajaja Y bueh…si es Ryoma ~baba~ creo que cualquiera debería enojarse si alguien choca su auto -.- Pero ya llegara el turno de Sakuno para tomar revancha T^T_

_**Mikuchan13…**_

_¡100% segura que eres nueva! ^^ Jajajaja es que realmente no recuerdo haberte leído alguna vez -.- Pero bueno con eso de que soy tan astuta quien sabe._

_Yo también lo mandaria al carajo ¬¬... ¡Tsk! ¿Quién se cree? Bueh es Ryoma ~baba~ xD jajaja pero ni aun así. ¡Y muchísimas gracias! ME alegra que te guste la historia espero seguirte leyendo en los siguientes capítulos ¡Oki!_

…

_Jajaja Bueno esos fueron todos ¡Muchisimas gracias por seguir apoyándome! Y espero seguirlos leyendo cada vez mas ¡Ciaoo! _

_¡Loas amooooooooo!_

**...::*°~Zhikizzme~°*::...**

**...::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::...**


End file.
